The Black Sharks
The Black Sharks are a group of vicious SeaWing/SeaWing hybrid pirates located in the Kingdom of the Sea. They are usually identified by their black shark tattoos on their right forearms. They were originally assembled by a SeaWing NightWing hybrid named Vicious, and their motives were to overthrow the Kingdom of the Sea's queen, then elevate the Queen's son to the throne. Now, they are a group of pirates that will raid from any dragon they come across, SeaWing or not, and dump their victims in the ocean to drown. History: Prior to the group's forming, Vicious, a SeaWing NightWing hybrid, was kicked out of the Palace for being a hybrid after the queen found out that her son, Prince Kraken, had eloped with an unknown NightWing under her snout and had an egg. Vicious headed to the Island Palace, where, after several months, he aquired a small group of rogue SeaWings that had either escaped from prison, run away from their families, or wanted revenge. At first, their purpose was to overthrow the SeaWing Queen, which Vicious planned to do, then elevate his Father to the throne. As time passed, and their numbers grew, Vicious transformed the group into a band of pirates that robbed anyone and everyone. He also required them to have a black shark tattoo on their right forearms, by which they would be identified. The Black Sharks house some of the most wanted dragons in the Kingdom of the Sea, as well as others, and at least two animus dragons. They will take in any orphan, fugitive, criminal, misfit, or hybrid with SeaWing blood that they can find. The Unbreakable Code I: '''Steal anything and everything. '''II: '''Leave no trace '''III: NO '''killing or harming dragonets '''IV: '''Animus dragons shall not use their powers for selfish means. '''V: '''Do not push animus dragons to insanity. '''VI: '''Do not kill any members, unless ordered to do so. '''VII: '''Address leaders and/or higher ranked officials in appropriate manners. '''VIII: '''Kill all, steal all. Camps/Bases: '''ISLAND PALACE: '''This is the one that is the most used, and the one that Vicious usually stays at. As it's name says, the base is located in and around the Island Palace. '''SEAL REEF: '''One of the lesser used bases; named after General Turbulence's mother, Seal. '''GYRFALCON COVE: This is one of the bases that is used more often, with several Sharks stationed there often. Named after Old Gyrfalcon, a SeaWing SkyWing hybrid that was cursed to never be able to fly or swim again by one of the Black Sharks' animi. Located on one of the islands close to the Summer Palace. '''WHIRLWIND CAY: '''The most used base after the Island Palace, named after Whirlwind, an orphaned SeaWing SandWing hybrid Located on one of the outer islands. '''ADDERCLAW INLET: '''The least used base, closest to the Deep Palace; used for attacks on the Deep Palace. Named after Adderclaw, a SeaWing NightWing SandWing tribrid. Members: Vicious: Leader; SeaWing NightWing hybrid Turbulence: General; SeaWing Seal: Turbulence's mother; SeaWing Gyrfalcon: Exiled member, cursed; SeaWing SkyWing hybrid Whirlwind: Orphan, in training to become an official member; SeaWing SandWing hybrid Adderclaw: Commander; SeaWing NightWing SandWing tribrid Axolotl: Wanted murderer; soldier in the Black Sharks' ranks; Albino SeaWing Tide: Misfit High-ranking noble/prison who ran away; Seargent; SeaWing Hurricane: former soldier, Wanted thief; a chef for the Black Sharks; SeaWing IceWing hybrid Ex-Princess Waterfall: former princess who ran away, and is thought to be dead by the SeaWing monarchy; adoptive mother of Whirlwind; head chef for the Black Sharks; SeaWing Sobek: half brother to the queen of the SandWings; secret mate to Ex-Princess Waterfall; adoptive father of Whirlwind; Second only to General Turbulence in the Black Sharks' armies; SandWing SeaWing hybrid Ex-Prince Kraken: prisoner at the Deep Palace, only living heir to the SeaWing throne; father of Vicious Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)